


Something to Remember Me

by Zillabird



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/pseuds/Zillabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wakes up in Lex's bed ten years after they broke up. He's not the only person to wake up after a night of drunk sex with his ex but anytime Lex Luthor is involved, it complicates matters. Which is how Clark ends up with more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaRaEa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaRaEa/gifts).



> First time writing this pairing....and both of these characters. Basically, this could all be a mess but a friend needed the pick me up.

Clark had once asked Lex what the name of the cologne he wore was and now, ten years later, Clark couldn’t have recalled the name of it at the threat of death. It was a blend of grapefruit and ginger, touches of lavender, and Clark remembered the man telling him that it cost six hundred and ten dollars. A jaw dropping sum of money for something that just to make Lex smell good.

He did smell good, however. So he supposed it was at least doing it’s six hundred and ten dollar job.

Clark’s eyes popped open. Why was he smelling Lex’s cologne?

He shifted, feeling silk sheets rub against his bare legs and the cool breeze of an expensive central air system blowing across the bare skin not covered by the sheets. He looked down. White sheets. _Lex’s_ white sheets.

Clark didn’t want to think too much about how he recognized Lex’s cologne and Lex’s sheets in a matter of seconds.

He sat up and looked around the room. It was the same minimalist theme. Everything in the room was expensive, it just had the feel to it. The clock on the wall and the armoire opposite the window. He climbed out of the bed and felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment when the sheets slid off of him and he found himself bare beneath them. On the floor were his pants in a crumpled heap. He pulled them on and began the search for his shirt which, ten minutes later, proved fruitless.

Shirt or no shirt, Clark knew he needed to get the hell out of here. His keys and phone were in his pockets and that was really all he needed to get the hell out of dodge. He exited the bedroom and followed the familiar pathways down the hallways of Lex’s penthouse. The dining room was on the right, next to the entranceway and the door leading to the elevator.

“Going so soon?” Lex asked. Clark froze in front of the archway and then turned to face the man himself. He looked the same as he had and Clark thought that was a curse. A perfectly maintained eyebrow rose over a green eye. “Without a shirt no less.”

“I couldn’t find it,” Clark replied.

“You used it to clean up last night,” Lex replied. “I had someone throw it in the wash.”

Clark felt phantom fingers trailing down his abdomen, curling into the lines of muscle definition there. He felt the memories of kisses on his neck, teeth biting into his shoulders. He swallowed hard. “I need to go.”

“You should at least have breakfast, Clark,” Lex said. “It is the most important meal of the day.”

Ten years. Ten long goddamn years and Lex still had that irritating ability to make Clark want to roll his eyes but still do what he said. “I don’t really think that’s a good idea…”

“You’re here anyways and-“

Clark cut him off. “Lex! What happened last night?” Clark gasping, gripping the headboard, and the slap of skin against skin. “I was drunk. Very drunk. Drunker than I think I have ever been. It was a mistake.”

“You were, indeed, very drunk,” Lex admitted.

Clark nodded. “It wasn’t emotions, it was alcohol and-“

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Lex said wryly.

Clark faltered. “What?”

Lex folded up the paper and set it on the dining room table. “I’m merely saying that while you may have indeed been very drunk there were certainly emotions involved making you want to come here of all places.”

Clark was pretty sure lust was not an emotion. “There were certainly not.”

Another eyebrow arch and Lex stood, reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. They stood in silence while Lex brought up something on his phone and then handed it to Clark before helpfully pressing play. “I remember how awful you are with technology.”

“I have mastered hitting the play button, thank you,” Clark replied with a real eye roll this time.

Lex walked back and grabbed his cup of coffee to drink from while he watched Clark with the phone. It was fumbling at first, a lot of blurry camera shots and weird noises like someone had rubbed up against the mic. Then Lex’s face was there, the phone appearing to be being held out to him by someone else.

Lex took the phone and he camera changed to view Clark. Glassy eyes, flushed cheeks. Even on camera Clark looked drunk as a skunk as he climbed onto his knees. “Clark, are you sure this is the best idea?”

“Shut up, Lex. You talk too much,” Clark said.

Clark’s face went bright red, shame eating him up as he watched himself pull Lex free of the confines of his pants and boxers. It was an… enthusiastic blow job to say the least. Clark looked up. “You filmed me?”

Lex scoffed. “You really don’t think highly of me, do you? I do not film people without consent, Clark. I was not always the best partner towards you but I never took advantage like that.”

“Then how?” Clark said.

“You told me to film you,” Lex said. “You reached your hand into my pocket, and other places, turned on my camera, and proceeded to tell me to film you because you wanted me to have – and I quote – something to remember you by.”

“Fuck,” Clark said softly.

Both eyebrows this time. Real, genuine surprise. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use that language before. Mr. and Mrs. Kent would be so disappointed.”

Clark’s fingers tightened around the phone. “How do I delete this?”

“You really are a disaster with technology,” Lex said. He took the phone out of Clark’s hands and Clark let him. “I could keep it. It was a gift, you see, from an old friend.”

“We aren’t friends, Lex,” Clark said.

“And yet, you showed up at my apartment reeking of booze and coerced your way into my bed,” Lex said. “You’re right, we’re more than friends.”

“We’re _exes_ ,” Clark said. “And this was a big mistake. Now delete that. Immediately.”

“It’s cute when you get demanding,” Lex said. Clark’s hand snapped out for the phone and Lex held it out of reach. “Don’t go after someone’s private property. You’re liable to end up in handcuffs.” A light sparkled in Lex’s eyes. “Now there’s a thought.”

“Lex,” Clark warned. “I’m not going to sleep with you for blackmail.”

The light disappeared, replaced by a cold darkness. His lips thinned for a moment and then he replied, “I don’t appreciate that, Clark. My morals are gray but what you’re trying to accuse me of is well in the realm of black.” He would have deleted the video, after making Clark say please just once but now Lex was hurt and something vicious stirred inside of him. “But I’m not above dinner.”

“What?” Clark demanded.

“Dinner,” Lex repeated. “You can join me for dinner or the video goes viral.”

Clark frowned. “That’s still blackmail.”

“But it’s not as base and cheap as forcing you to sleep with me. It’s a simple dinner, if you _choose_ to sleep with me after dinner that is your choice entirely. But the video will only be deleted after you meet me for an evening meal,” Lex said.

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. “I won’t choose to sleep with you.”

“We’ll see,” Lex said vaguely. Silence between them and then Lex asked, “Do we have a deal?”

Clark sighed. “Yeah, we have a deal.”

“Splendid,” Lex said. “I have shirts for you in my room if you’d like to finish dressing before you leave.”

“Why?” Clark asked.

“It never hurts to be prepared,” Lex replied.

Clark stalked off to the bedroom to grab himself a shirt. They were more expensive than his taste but at least it was a shirt and he was taking off like a bat out of hell a moment later. Lex held the door open for him. “I’ll give you a call.”

“I’m sure,” Clark said.

“It was nice to see you again,” Lex said.

One dinner. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... this is a long time coming. I don't really have much of an excuse except that writing is hard and since I'm not getting paid for it I don't feel the motivation of a deadline. I hope the update makes up for the wait. The chapters are getting longer as I get more into the characters. Thanks for reading.

“Uh, Clark?” Lois asked.

Clark didn’t look up from the computer, typing away as he transferred his story from the notebook he’d written it in to the computer in front of him. “What?”

“Pay attention, Smallville,” Lois ordered.

“P-A-Y. Space. A-T-T-E-“ Clark started.

Lois smacked his arm and he finally looked up at her. “I’m not asking you to spell it. Look up for a second.”

Clark followed the direction she was pointing to look at the man standing next to his desk. Impeccable business suit and stern looking expression. He breathed money and if all of that didn’t give it away, the LexCorp tie pin was a pretty clear indication of exactly who had sent him. Clark’s eyes scanned the newspaper’s office before rising back to meet Lex’s lackey. “Can I help you?”

“Mr. Luthor has requested your presence,” the man replied.

The vultures were closing in, a few with their pencils out ready to fight each other to the death to get to the juicy part of this story. “I’m at work.”

“He would have preferred to set it up at a more convenient time for you but was under the impression that you were experiencing difficulties with your phone,” the man said. Clark watched his eyes go to Clark’s phone, sitting in full view on his desk, and the proclamation on the front that he’d missed nine calls from Lex Luthor.

Clark sighed and grabbed his phone. “I was busy. Some of us can’t just make our own schedules.”

“No matter,” Lex’s lackey said. “There’s a car waiting downstairs.”

“What part of being at work isn’t getting through to him?” Clark asked. “I can’t just leave.”

Lois pressed her hand on his shoulder. “Oh yes you can, Smallville. You go right ahead and meet with Mr. Luthor. That’s a story just waiting to happen.”

Clark could picture the headline now. Video Surfaces of Luthor and Unnamed Man. Wait. That might be too long. Risqué Video of LexCorp CEO Goes Viral. Still too long.

“Smallville,” Lois repeated, pulling Clark out of his thoughts.

Clark sighed and made a drawn out show of closing down the laptop and then putting it away followed by the notebook and his pencils and pens. He’d have packed his name plate that sat on his desk to keep stalling if Lois hadn’t finally glued it to the top of his desk a few months ago when she got tired of him knocking it off.

He ran out of things to pack up and threw the messenger bag over his shoulder before silently motioning for Lex’s lackey to lead the way.

Lex and Ex Sex Tape Viral.

It would certainly sell newspapers.

The car parked outside of the Daily Planet was sleek and black which was at least mildly understated enough not to pull too much attention. The chauffeur opened the back door and then took Clark’s bag to let him climb in the backseat. The door closed behind him. “Hey, I want that-“

“He’s only putting it in the trunk, Clark,” Lex said.

Clark took a deep breath and then turned to face the man sharing the backseat of the car. “No limousine this time?”

“You don’t like flash,” Lex replied. The sound of the trunk shutting was audible in the car. “And I didn’t plan on giving you a reason to bolt on me.”

“I don’t like you showing up to my workplace either,” Clark said. “We had an agreement.”

“That agreement lasted for the duration of our relationship and not a moment longer,” Lex said.

“So you’ll only respect my wishes when I’m sleeping with you?” Clark asked.

Lex’s fingers curled around the door even if he didn’t show his frustration on his face. “I will adjust my behavior for a significant other. You chose to make us no more than journalist and businessman, therefore I will not adjust my behavior any more for you than I would for Miss Lane.”

Of course not.

“Let’s just get this dinner over with so you can erase the video,” Clark said.

The corners of Lex’s mouth quirked up. “I remember you being just as impatient when we dated as well.”

“I’m not going to do this if you’re going to do that all night,” Clark said.

“You will if it means the video stays off the internet,” Lex said without a hint of remorse. “And I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re not stupid and you _are_ manipulative. Comparing me now to me then isn’t going to win you any points with me,” Clark said.

“I’m making an observation,” Lex said.

Clark shook his head and then looked out of the window. “Where are we going?”

“My apartment,” Lex replied.

Clark scoffed. “Lex, I am not going to sleep with you.”

“A point I think you have reiterated into death to be quite honest,” Lex said. “Dinner is going to be at my apartment. I have had a particular problem with the paparazzi recently and thought you would appreciate the privacy. But if you’d prefer-“

“No,” Clark said instantly. Lex could be lying, of course. There could be no particular problem. If he wasn’t, however, then Clark didn’t want to end up in some tabloid on Lex’s arm. “No, we’ll eat at your apartment.”

“Startling how well I know you, isn’t it?” Lex asked.

Clark didn’t even dignify that with a response.

Lex preferred them to dine on lobster tails and filet mignon. Well, that might be pushing it – although both had made an appearance on Clark’s plate before – but they were often foods that originated from all over the globe, made with ingredients that Clark could barely pronounce and let alone spell, and they were always cooked to perfection. Tonight was a burger. Admittedly, it was a gourmet burger. There were still ingredients Clark couldn’t place and it was doubtful that the burger was made of _beef._ But it was a burger, which was Clark’s first sign that Lex was actually, honest to God, seriously trying.

“I asked the chef to prepare something from your usual dinner fare,” Lex said.

That was sign number two.

“I appreciate it,” Clark said, having prepared himself for pan-seared halibut with soppressata and fennel or mussel cioppino. A burger was almost refreshing.

“Good,” Lex said. He watched Clark as he picked up the burger with both hands and bit into it. There was a gamey taste, confirming Clark’s suspicions that it was something other than beef. Lex wrinkled his nose at the sauce and juices that dripped onto Clark’s hands and proceeded to cut his own burger in half before beginning his meal. Lex wiped his mouth with the napkin between bites and asked, “How is work going?”

Small talk? “I’m writing a story on the increase of drug use since the new club Ardor opened up. I think there’s a chance that they’re using the club to funnel out drugs onto the streets.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Lex commented. This was a sore point, always had been. Lex thought Clark put himself in too much danger for a story. Leave the investigation to the authorities, he’d say. Those same nights Clark would go out the way he always did.

“I need to go to the club a few more times. I’ve befriended the bartender that works the weekends and I think I’m close to finding something out about the drugs,” Clark said.

“Why don’t you simply-“ Lex cut off and Clark could see the irritation in his eyes. It made Clark smile a little, knowing Lex was weighing the desire to please Clark enough to not let this end with one date and the want for Clark to put down his investigation for the sake of his safety. He took a bite of the burger while he considered, swallowed, and finished with, “May I offer a bodyguard?”

That surprised Clark. Lex didn’t negotiate. He gave orders and expected them to be followed. Clark didn’t follow Lex’s orders. Lex got angry. Clark got angry. One of them slept on the couch.

“Your bodyguards are too obvious, Lex,” Clark said. “But I appreciate the offer.”

Lex’s lips thinned in displeasure but he said nothing more. Though this night would end, and their interactions with it, Clark knew he had not heard the end of this bodyguard arrangement. He could only hope that Lex would not make enough trouble as to risk Clark’s story.

“Are you not going to ask how work is going for me?” Lex asked.

“I don’t want to give you the impression this is going anywhere that it isn’t,” Clark said truthfully. “Besides I’m a journalist.”

To his credit, Lex didn’t even comment on the first portion of that statement. He focused solely on the second, smiling slowly but smug. “You’ve checked up on me.”

“I didn’t say that,” Clark said. But he might as well have.

“What happened to not using your resources for personal gain?” Lex asked.

Clark pointed a finger at him. “You wanted me to contact people to find out if your competitors were ahead of you in terms of that new piece of tech that you were working on. It was borderline illegal and I was not about to risk my journalistic integrity so you could have peace of mind.”

“But risking your journalistic integrity in order to see how a former significant other is doing, that’s okay?” Lex asked.

No. “I did research for some of my coworkers. You do happen to make a headline or two.”

“Or two,” Lex repeated. “Out of curiosity, when you were… _researching for coworkers_ , were you silently hoping I was doing well or that I’d crashed and burned.”

Clark still didn’t know. “It didn’t matter. I was supposed to be objective.”

“If that were the case, you’d have politely declined to do that particular set of research,” Lex pointed out. “Shame on you, Clark. Risking your journalistic integrity like that.”

Lex always managed to get a reaction and Clark hated it. And missed it. He’d never admit to the latter. Just silently fumed and went back to eating.

Went back to wishing Lex didn’t know him so well.

“It’s proceeding as expected,” Lex said, breaking the silence. Clark didn’t even know what he was talking about at first, not until he remembered Lex’s prompting on how his work was going. “We’ve proved to be making leaps and bounds in-“

“Our relationship is over, Lex,” Clark interrupted. It made the other man fall silent. Lex didn’t usually lose his way with words. “Blackmailing me into dinner isn’t going to make me fall into your arms and cooking an alligator burger-“

“It’s ostrich, actually,” Lex replied smoothly.

“-isn’t going to make me want to go back to your moody ways and your controlling attitude. There’s a reason we’re not together anymore. We don’t work as well as you seem to think we do,” Clark said. “Delete the video. I want to go home.”

Lex was silent and then he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out the phone. He pulled up the video, hesitating when it began auto play, only to pause it after, “Shut up, Lex. You talk too much.”

He hit delete and the video disappeared. Clark let out a breath of relief.

“There,” Lex said. “You may go.”

Clark pushed back the half eaten, yet delicious, burger and stood. “Thank you.”

Lex didn’t speak until Clark was almost to the door. “I don’t think the problem in our relationship was me, Clark. I never pretended to be someone or something that I’m not. I think our problem was you. You trying to walk a line while I was content with my position on one side of it. You trying to pretend that the darker parts of you didn’t exist, and then blaming them on me when you could deny them no longer.”

Clark stopped in the doorway and didn’t speak.

“If what you want is someone who will let you be a hero or whatever illusion you’ve created in your mind, I suppose I’m not that person. I hope you find happiness with them,” Lex said.

Clark closed the door behind him.


End file.
